bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mount Magma (Track)
Mount Magma is an Advanced track that appears in Bloons TD 5 and is one of the eight tracks that were released with the game. This track is based off the second last zone in Bloons 2. Overview Mount Magma, like its Bloons 2 counterpart, takes place on the top of the volcano; in this case, it appears to be erupting. Obviously, the terrain here is volcanic and dark. Besides the lava streaming down the volcano, there are little to no scenic features. The Bloons emerge from the center of the volcano and swirl out until they reach one of the four exits. Since the majority of the track is in one location, almost all firepower should be concentrated towards the center of the track. As a result, towers such as the Boomerang Thrower, Mortar Tower and Ninja Monkey (with the Flash Bomb upgrade and/or combined with Bomb Tower to deal with the Lead Bloons) can really shine in this track. Because towers cannot be placed in the center of the track, it is best to use long range towers, as the effectiveness of towers with short range such as the Ice Tower and the Tack Shooter is reduced dramatically. As a result, long-ranged towers work well here, as mentioned. This map is also ideal for Dartling Guns, Mortars, Banana Farms, and Sniper Monkeys, due to their unlimited range and the amount of empty space in the map. Strategies *As mentioned, use Boomerang Throwers and Mortar Towers, but the player should also use Cluster Missiles (3/2 Bomb Towers). Replace them with MOAB Maulers when M.O.A.B.s come, and then the player should get Super Monkeys. Banana Farms will help a lot. *The Big One's explosion can cover the whole circlular part of Mount Magma; using those will help a lot in Ceramic Bloon rushes and other groups. *When fighting off MOABs, some Mortar Towers with the Artillery Battery's ability will help. Rewards Achievements Trivia *Beating round 30 on Appocalypse Mode on this map gives you a Hard badge on Kongregate. *In Reverse Mode, the bloons will enter from the four original exits, causing it to be much more difficult to complete. *Mount Magma used to have the Track Jump glitch. *It is not explained why the Bloons just appear from the center of the track. *This and Down The Drain are the only tracks in the BTD series which have a visible Bloon spawn point. *Mount Magma appears to be a cinder cone. *Even though this track is said to be an advanced track, though in later rounds with ZOMGs, this can actually be even easier than the beginner tracks, since just about every tower can attack at the same time. *Some used to think the track has 5 exits, although this has been proven wrong. *Despite the multitude of exits, a Spike Factory is still a viable option if placed near the top of the track. This is possibly because the track remains as one path up until they begin splitting at the exits. *Mount Magma made the most appearances in the Bloon Games, appearing in Bloons Tower Defense 5, Bloons 2 and Bloons Super Monkey 2. *Mount Magma is the only track where the bloons don't spawn at the sides of the track, but spawn only at the corners instead (in Reverse Mode). *Ironically, Bloonsberry Bushes can still be placed on the track. Category:Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Tracks Category:Advanced Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Tracks